fullmetalyetifandomcom-20200213-history
Frosty the Snowman
Frosty the Snowman (born Luis O'Connor on January 26, 1985) is the guitarist for the extreme metal band Yeti. 'Early Life' O'Connor was born in Sugar Land, Texas in 1985. At the age of six, his parents showed him Whitesnake's "Here I Go Again" music video for the first time. The video changed O'Connor's life. "I was drawn to the naked women and poorly played guitar parts instantly," he said, "From that moment on, I knew I wanted to be a guitarist in a hair metal band." O'Connor mowed lawns to save up and buy his first guitar at the age of ten, where he then dropped out of fifth grade and formed the hair metal band Sexxx.'' 'Sexxx (1995-2001) O'Connor formed a lineup of himself as the guitarist and singer, Monoglio Feldalpus on bass, and Joe Crocker on drums. The band tried to get gigs in the Texas area for several years, but they were not successful. So, the band moved to West Hollywood in 1998. They began playing shows in local "gay" bars and were received with great success. They went into the studio in 2000 to begin recording their debut album, Sexxx 1: Intimate Experiences. However, the studio time sucked up most of their limited budget, and they were unable to finish the record. Left with a 7 song demo and no interest from labels, the band broke apart in 2001. '''Rubber Apparatuses (2002-2006) After Sexxx disbanded, rapper Lil' Johnny found O'Connor and his two bandmates and asked them to start a rap-metal band called Rubber Apparatuses. O'Connor immediately accepted, and the band pieced together a few songs and began touring Idaho and Montana in 2003. However, the band was met with much adversity because Lil' Johnny was constantly hazed by crowd members due to his idiocy. O'Connor fired Lil' Johnny, and the band recruited a new rapper, Big Freddy. With Big Freddy rapping and rolling, the band blazed through the tour with great success. After their triumphant return to Hollywood in 2005, Ballsack Records called them with interest in their demo tape. However, Big Freddy picked up the phone and bungled the record deal. For this, O'Connor knocked him unconscious, wrapped him in duct tape, and mailed him to Mexico City. 'Reformation of Sexxx (2006-2007)' With the loss of Big Freddy, the three band members decided to restart Sexxx again in late 2006. They called Ballsack Records back and asked them to finance a new album, which they did. After much bitching and moaning, Sexxx 2: Harder was released in 2007. Despite printing 30,000 copies of the record, only 11 records sold in its first two months on shelves. Seeing this poor outing, Feldalpus quit the band, and Crocker followed soon after. After Feldalpus and Crocker quit, Ballsack Records contacted O'Connor demanding a repayment of 69,000 dollars for the advance copies that did not sell. Unfortunately, O'Connor turned to magic mushrooms to deal with his problems, and he soon settled into a deep state of drug addiction. 'Jawbone of Doom (2008-2012)' O'Connor moved to St. Cloud, Minnesota for rehab in 2008. While in rehab, he began to write songs for a side project called Jawbone of Doom. After leaving rehab, he recruited local musicans to back him up, and he toured Jawbone of Doom through Minnesota, Wisconsin, Illinois, and Iowa from 2009-2011. He was able to make enough money to finance a demo tape and pay off Ballsack Records. The Jawbone of Doom demo tape, named Po-cha-na-quar-hip, was received with some interest from the San Francisco underground. O'Connor traveled to San Francisco in 2013 to see if he had a shot. 'Yeti (2013-present)' Unemployed and eating out of trash cans to stay alive, O'Connor met UFO in San Francisco. With absolutely no knowledge of O'Connor's work with Sexxx, UFO decided to start a band with him, giving him the name Frosty the Snowman. After Sexy Beastman was added to the band, Yeti was formed, and is now signed to Rhino Records. 'Style' Frosty's style has been well praised by critics, garnering such favorable quotes as "random-ass noises" and "a toaster getting raped with a screwdriver." Frosty is able to create heavy sludge parts, fast, bassy grind riffs, and eloquent clean and acoustic work in Yeti. He also enjoys inserting flashy solos (not normally an element of grindcore) into Yeti's songs, a throwback from his hair metal days. 'Main Influences' Frosty has stated some of his main influences are Bad Brains, Black Flag, Boards of Canada, Depressor, Dinosaur Jr., Godflesh, Husker Du, Job for a Cowboy, Idaho, Joy Division, Napalm Death, Nine Inch Nails, Neon Indian, MGMT, Of Montreal, Pavement, Skinny Puppy, Sublime, and Toad the Wet Sprocket.